User talk:Kennytheninja117
NCF G'day mate. I've just come to inform you that your article K-W25 has been tagged NCF. The reasons for, and solutions to fix them, are on the article's talk page. If you need more clarification or discussion, please leave your messages there as well. Greetings! Hey Kenny! No problem! We've all been in your place sooner or later. We have a lot of younger members on Halo Fanon so you're not alone. That said, take your time. If you need us to intervene and fix up a few things here and there, let us know. You don't have to get Discord - it is just recommended if you're looking to send messages very quickly as a gaming chat app. That said, we are very much aware of the dangers and negative context that Discord has outside the game community and that's completely understandable. Communicating through talk pages is completely fine. Halo Nation is a fine wiki to read up on, the only thing that really becomes an issue there is that it's not up to date as much as Halopedia due to a split in their past. We have friends among the administration both on Halopedia and Halo Nation, however, because Halo Nation doesn't have the same activity as that of Halopedia, they've been having a hard time staying accurate because they don't have as many people working on making sure their lore is right over there. Just a heads up, your character should be named Kenny-### if he's a SPARTAN-II. Also, he needs to be five or six years old before the SPARTAN-II Program is to recruit him so he needs to be born around 2510 or 2511 instead. Spartans entered service during the late Insurrections which was around the 2520s. That means Kenny's first battles would be against humans in this time period. Earth isn't discovered till 2552 so a battle on Longshore must happen at that time. No earlier, no later. Also, the Innies aren't going to promote genocide - especially not when the Covenant is already doing it to Mankind. They might dislike the government but their intentions have never been the destruction of Humanity. If you need any further help, check what Sev40 said on your Spartan's talk page or just keep in contact with me or other Site Patrollers and Admins. Distant Tide (talk) 14:17, March 20, 2018 (UTC) And No Apology Please Also, no need to apologize. Just try to improve! We all got to start somewhere! :) Distant Tide (talk) 14:19, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Considering giving my Spartan my actual face. In concurrence with my friend and fellow writer Echowaffle, I consider adding your real face for your character as a bad idea but also, adding your face to anything on the Internet is a bad idea in general. -Distant Tide (talk) 15:59, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Kaiser-215 's guide to making Spartans here as a reference sheet to help fix up Kaiser. This article explains how to make a proper Spartan III if you like. I can help if you want to convert them into a SPARTAN-II as well if you prefer. Good day man, nice talking to you again!}} Np. -Distant Tide (talk) 14:57, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Image Duplicates Help regarding tabber images Image Duplicates Again Friendly Reminder